Legacy
by pixeltrix141
Summary: There comes a time for all of us, when we have to leave this world, but what really matters is what we leave behind. After all those years of fighting we now understand that we are not the ones to bring this war to an end. We have faith in those that will come after us. New Ghosts will emerge out of the ashes to be our living Legacy. (Rated T for violence).
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Hey, Riley" Hesh patted the golden-black fur of his K9, who responded with a sleepy groan. "Let's take a walk." He commanded. Riley led out a bark as a response and took the lead.

The dog slung itself through the crack in the door, unable to wait until Hesh opened it. The smell of gasoline filled his nose, as he passed the adorned gas station. Riley apparently felt the same about the smell and sped up in pace, following a trail. A few sniffs around a car wreckage and the guard dog decided to make his mark on it. This was his place; this was what he protected.

Hesh wanted for himself to feel the same, but without his brother he often felt like all worth protecting was long gone. Even thought Logan might be still somewhere out there; he was too far away to be reached. There was never a time, when the two of them were set apart this far. In everything he did, he felt like a part of him missing.

So many thinks have changed in the past few months; his dad died and Logan was MIA (missed in action), at least that's what the officials call it. While they were following death ends, Hesh knew exactly who was responsible; Rorke, the man that called himself 'The Ghost Killer'. A grit his teeth over that name, because unfortunately it was more than true. First Ajax than his father; he won't stop until he has all Ghosts pilled up; dead. That's what Rorke wanted Logan to do for him; Logan would pile the bodies and Rorke would lid them on fire. The though of his brother turning against him made Hesh replay the scene on the beach over and over again in front of his inner eye. He often thinks about what he may could have done differently. Logan was so close, when he stretched his arm to reach for Hesh. Just a few inches parted them. Logan's wide-eyed stare was locked on his older brother, who could only watch Logan get taken away in horror. The desperate screams of his brother still haunted him…

"Where do you think you're going?" He saw Keegan walking up behind him. Hesh turned around to meet the serious expression on the older Ghost's face. Hesh put his hands in his pockets to seem casual, not to let Keegan notice that he wanted to take a little trip.

"Nowhere!" Hesh defended himself, as Keegan eyed him from had to toe. The walker boy knew he couldn't out smart him; no one could.

"I never knew you carry your rifle around for fun." Keegan grabbed the Honey Badger slung around Hesh's shoulder. Hesh backed up immediately.

"Something wrong with that." Hesh readjusted the rifle. "It's case of an attack." Hesh ended the conversation by turning on his heel and leaving Keegan to his own. Riley followed his owner like a shadow.

"Where you're going you'll need it." Keegan yelled, perfectly aware where Hesh was headed. Merrick would probably behead them both; Hesh for 'taking a trip' and Keegan for letting Hesh take that 'trip', but Keegan felt like this was Hesh's way of dealing with things. Hesh needed to recollect his thoughts; to be able to move forward.

Hesh had found a secret passage that would take him where he needed to go. A small whole in the wall made it possible for him to enter the place of his childhood or better where it ended.

Riley scratched on the wooden barn that covered the 'entrance'. Hesh released the barrier and Riley and himself could fit through. The whole was just big enough for Hesh to crawl through- Riley didn't have it easier ether; the dog had to go all the way down to it's belly to snake through.

It was just a few inches that separated him each day from the forest he was in now. Giant oaks spread their branches to the sun, while the wind softly brushed over their leafs. The wind wasn't strong, but the leaves let go of the branches and danced down to the ground. Soon they would become a part of the earth again. In the end they would give the trees the energy to grow new leaves next year.

Hesh didn't have much time to pay attention to the stunning picture nature had drawn around him, since he was more focused on the deadly traps this place had to offer. Riley walked forward, his nose always just high enough to not drag across the ground. The dog knew exactly, where they were going. The dog knew the way his owner smelled when they would go there.

Hesh's grip on his rifle tightened rapidly, when he saw the silhouette of the building in the twilight. The closer they came the more Hesh thought it would be a better idea to go back home. He felt that way every time when they came out here.

The two moved closer to the building from the back yard; Riley being Riley jumped into the destroyed pool, which some birds had used for bath, but Riley was just too slow to catch them.

"Looks like you getting fat, boy" Hesh told Riley, who dried his fur, by shaking it violently. With an intrepid jump, after a short sprint Riley made it out of the pool. To Hesh's surprise, who really thought he needed to pull his dog out again. The K9 trotted up front again, his head held high, like he was offended about Hesh's comment of him being fat. Hesh just shook his head.

There he stood; in front of his past or what he thought was left of it. Hesh remembered how he came here the last time with Logan. It was a different time; a time when he believed to have just small fragments of his hope left, even though the federation was gaining more and more strength. This is a war and Hesh was sure he was on the losing side, until they managed to hijack LOKI and turn the tables for their benefit. But for what cost?

"Sad, isn't it?" A voice approached him from behind. Hesh spun around, his honey badger levelled to the hooded head of the person. Riley's warning barks didn't scare the shadow away.

"A nice dog should know were its place is." Riley charged for an attack. The person's arms moved into Riley's direction and brought the heavy dog down to the ground of reality. One hand on his collar, the other on his fore head, made Riley stay still. It looked like the dog was brought to sleep, even though his eyes were half-open. Dullness filled the brown orbs, as if Riley's soul was gone.

"What did you do to him!?" Hesh wanted to know, rushing to Riley's side. He did pay much attention to the stranger's actions. The Ghost shook his dog, trying to wake him up. It didn't help one bit. Riley remained frozen. Limp like a ragdoll.

"'He is going to be alright. " The person reassured in a calm manner. Hesh's glance drifted from his dog to the person, who passed him by. Hesh noticed, how the stranger's head titled upwards. He followed the example, but still held his guard up, in case the superstitious person would try to ambush him.

"It's been quite while since I came here." The person began, moving closer to the building. " You were only about this high." The person motioned the high, to emphasise the point. Hesh concluded he must have been very young at the time. Who the hell was this person? Was it a spy of the federation, who had spied on his family?

"Who are you! Did Rorke send you!" Hesh grabbed the stranger from behind, his elbow locked around the person's head. The knife in his hand was dangerously close to the stranger's throat. Now Hesh noticed how small the person was. As his skin rubbed across the shadow's, he became he got confirmed what he had predicted. It was a 'she'.

"Spit it!" Hesh grip tightened.

"Right now, you're not better than Rorke." The person raised her hands, her voice calm. To Hesh she seemed to be too self-confident in her situation. The motion she made with her raised hand let all alarm bells ring in Hesh's head. Hesh forced her to turn around with him, only hear the sound of clacking guns. Hesh found himself stare back at about a dozen of rfile barrels; all ready to shoot him. The burning blood in his veins, shot from his fingertips into the top of his head. His chest tightened.

None spoke, but Hesh knew he needed to stay still. Eyes, which where ready to kill him within an instant stared out of the shadows. The moonlight even let it look like they were just glowing in a dangerous white. They were the predators and he was the pray.

As the light condition changed, it hit him like someone had thrown a stone right at his face. His mouth gapped open, unable to speak, he mistakably loosened his grip. His hostage ripped herself out of his grasp;

"Killing your mates." She stood in front of him; her face painted black and white. Hesh glance drifted over the several different faces only to realize that they reminded him a lot of Ghosts. This was impossible; there were no others, that's at least was what Hesh believed. The knife slid out of his hand, but their eyes keep locked to his.

"You're–"

"Ghosts." The female, which Hesh thought to be the leader of the group, ended his sentence. She twisted her ankle around, what ordered the others to lower their weapons.

"Hesh you have grown up quite a lot." The corners of her mouth moved upwards, her voice light even joyful. To Hesh it seemed like she was thinking about something particular regarding him.

"We can wallow in memories later." She focused on her stopwatch, waving Hesh to follow along. " Let's hello to Keegan and Merrick." Hesh caught up to her, his eyebrow raised. He didn't know what to make of this. If they are really Ghosts, than why did his father never talk about them?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Hesh asked cautiously, watching how one of the 'Ghosts' carries Riley on his shoulder. The leader shifted her look to Riley. She told the guy to put the dog down. She kneeled down beside the animal and Hesh watched from a save distance.

"You just have to." As she was finished speaking she had released Riley from his sleep, by grabbing him behind his ears and putting two fingers between the dog's eyes. Riley got up a little bit puzzled, but as he saw Hesh he begin to shake his tail. Hesh patted his partner on the head.

"How did you do that." Hesh wanted to know, as trotted after her.

"It would be to complicated to explain to you." She began. Did she really think he was too dumb to understand? That's at least, what her statement told Hesh. The yells of a familiar person interrupted their conversation;

"Let go of me you prick!" Merrick didn't seem to enjoy his trip. How could he in chains? He was about to hit one of his captors, when the leader interrupted his attempt.

"I'm sorry we had to use such methods." She looked at Merrick's chained hands. Keegan on the other hand seemed to be a free man, he must have been cooperative. "I think you don't need them anymore." She waved them to release Merrick, who rubbed his ankles.

"So you came back." Keegan smirked at the hooded person.

"I promised we would come if you ever needed help."

"I think we don't need _your_ help." Merrick demanded. His gaze spoke more than his words could. The sense of betrayal was visible in his cold hazel eyes.

"Well, you do." She came dangerously close to Merrick. None except Keegan understood why there was such a tension between them the two, but everyone felt it.

"If I remember right it was your sloppy commanding that made it possible for Rorke to kidnap Logan!"

Keegan waited for Hesh's reaction, it might not be the best topic to fight over in his presence. A thrown came across Hesh features;

"It was not Merrick's fault." He pushed himself between the two leaders, what silenced them both for a moment. "You don't have the right to blame him and if you want to blame someone it should be me!" Hesh pointed at himself. The hooded person threw a brief glance at Merrick, than turned back to Hesh.

"I'm sorry." She let down her hood and revealed herself as a middle ages woman in about as old as Merrick and Keegan. Guild crossed her painted face, as she avoided looking in anyone's face.

"Why are you here anyway." Merrick crossed his arms in a sceptical manner.

"Logan." She simply said, looking at Hesh.

"What?!" Merrick, Keegan and Hesh hissed. Hesh mind turned into a time bomb. He had so many questions; Where was his brother. Is he alive?

"Do you know where he might be?" Hesh asked. The female scanned across Hesh face, to see that he would do everything to get his brother back. How could he not? Logan was the last thing that was left of his family. She lowered her head and Hesh's face grew into a picture of disappointment.

"I'm afraid we don't 'now where Logan is, but-" She got cut of by Merrick.

"Than we don't need you." He turned on his heel, walking passed the others. Keegan grabbed his shoulder, forcing Merrick to stop in his tracks. The stern expression across Keegan's features made it evident that Merrick shouldn't try to mess with him right now.

"Actually we need your help too." The leader explained in a worried tone, her grey eyes appeared exhausted and worn out. The Ghosts attention was all hers. Behind her stud her soldiers like a wall of people backing her up. All of them were dressed in dark coloured cloaks.

"We have reports that the federation is planning to strike against our home too."

"That's your problem!" Merrick remarked, pointing a finger at her, which she responded with a twitch of her eyebrows. She wanted to say something but swallowed it back up down her throat. Her eyes narrowed as she studied Merrick's face for any evidence of weakness, but he endured. After a time of silence her head lowered, her eyes mirroring the regret she must have felt.

"Than you're already lost." She simply said. A blow of wind went pass her, letting her fire-red hair float. A big shadow, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of two rotors appeared above her. It was an Osprey; probably their ticket home. It landed it a thud on the ground, swirling dust and leaves all around the place. The trees shook violently by the brut force of the wind. The cargo area opened and the soldiers went inside silently.

"I dreamed of a day when we would be together again as one, but the darkness in our hearts doesn't allow us to make that step." The osprey leaped into the air, Hesh noticed how the leader had still locked her glance it him. A tear rolled down her cheek, as if she knew something they didn't…

* * *

><p><strong>There it is; all for you guys, the prologue of my new fic "Legacy" <strong>

**Who do think are those 'Ghosts'?**

**Leave you thoughts in your Reviews and please leave a fav and follow. I really appreciate your support =)**


	2. Enslaved City (Part 1)

**Hey guys, **

**Yeah I'm back with the first chapter of this story, since the first entry was just prologue, to give you some taste of what will await you in the future. **

**Thanks to Undead-Soldie01, PhantomxWolf and Arianna Annabel Walker for their reviews; I really appreciate your support. It really motivates me to keep on writing. ^_^**

**But now…Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>ENSLAVED CITY<strong>

February 7th – 09:19:58 hours

Mexico City, Middle America

Lt. David 'Hesh' Walker

The silent beep from his stopwatch made Hesh wide-awake; he didn't expect it go off that soon. The moment had come to get ready. He still felt a little bit stiff from the flight, so he stretched his sore body. Riley, who had lain down beside him, followed his example, while bursting a yawn.

"I've been doing this job a lot longer than you, but I ain't looking as old as you." Merrick smirked, checking his rifle. It was a Remington R5 with a stock attached to the underside of the barrel. A silencer has been screwed on, to make it a silent but efficient weapon system. The last thing Merrick needed to do was too unsafe the rifle. Time to roll.

"Keegan do you copy?" Hesh radioed to Keegan, who had positioned himself, about 500 meters on the far end of the street. The only thing that stood between them was the target building. The 'Palacio National' was the building the US and Federation forces thought over the past few weeks. The federation had been severely crippled by LOKI, so there was a great opportunity to get the northern parts of Mexico back. The plan did work out so far and the Feds got pushed back into Mexico City. That turned out to be a big problem. The federation's soldiers were well trained and knew how to use the environment against the enemy. Hesh had heard stories about streets plastered with I.M.S systems, from Marines, who had entered the city first hand. Those brave men and women were fighting to give them the chance to take out the leader of the federation forces in Mexico City.

"Copy. Green Light?" Keegan responded almost instantly, though the signal appeared to be weak. Hesh peeked through the half burned shutters of the store they were located in. His sharp eyes saw how Keegan's scope blinked in the distance. Hesh felt a lot safer with Keegan on the rooftop above, giving them some over watch.

"Green Light."

Merrick, Hesh and Riley positioned themselves by the front door of the store, which was covered in wooden boards, since the glass was shattered to pieces. As the Feds came into Mexico all these years ago the people didn't want to leave their homes. They insisted to stay and not give up the city, even though the government of Mexico had listed the capital already as lost and occupied to the Federation.

Dust was everywhere around them, not to mention the horrible stench of the dead salesman's body. They left him to rod. The way the skeleton laid there indicated the man hadn't surrendered. It made Hesh sad and angry at the same time. The salesman must have been brave; he still kempt on fighting even though he was out numbered, out gunned. As everything seemed…

…_Lost?_

The words of the mysteries woman from a month ago still haunted his mind. Hesh found the evidence that something bad would happen in her voice. What did she mean by that? What did Merrick and Keegan keep a secret of him? He did ask them about those other 'Ghosts', but all he got was, that they weren't really Ghosts at all. Especially Merrick has avoided the topic ever since the incident.

Hesh paid his attention back to Merrick, who was about to kick the front door open. The younger Ghost moved his head up and down slowly, what Merrick returned in the same fashion. Just moments later the door was kicked down by Merrick, which led them outside. The street they crossed had craters plastered all over the place. Hesh had seen footage of the mortar fire of the feds on the news. Ever since the Feds came to Mexico it was a battlefield. The cities location made it strategically meaningful for both sites. Everything that reminded of a peaceful time was destroyed by the desire of both sites to win this war.

His boots pressed down on the cracked ground beneath him. Behind him he heard Riley's claws scratch over the asphalt with every step. Hesh sweaty hands gripped around his Vector CQB, as if he was afraid of dropping it. Dirty water from the puddle he stepped in splashed on his black and white painted face. The three reached the walkway on the side of the target building.

"Hold on…" Merrick commanded, kneeling down. He slung his rifle to his side, so he had both of his hands free. At the foot of the building, right at the corner, where they were, was their ticket inside. Surprisingly the small window was still intact, even though the glass was full of dust and dirt. Merrick brushed the lock on the frame free;

"Hesh, give me some cover."

Hesh did as he said and sharpened all his senses. It was silent only the distant gunfire of the Feds defending the city from the tanks that kind of served as a distraction for the Ghosts. The amount of firepower on the front line has been increased to force the feds out of their bunny holes.

Riley laid back his ears and growled dangerously as the bushes across the street. The fur under his west spiked up. He snarled his teeth ready for the kill.

"Keegan, 12 o'clock." Hesh radioed to the sniper.

"Copy." Again Hesh saw Keegan's scope sparkle. Two flashes went past Hesh's field of view, right behind the line of bushes and debris. Riley eased down again, so did Hesh. He looked over his shoulder to check on Merrick, who just finished breaking the lock open. With a slight push he opened it up. Leaving his weapon outside, Merrick slung through the gap.

Hesh peeked inside, to see that the room was pretty dark. The light from the sun only lightened it up a tiny bit. Merrick grabbed his rifle from below.

"Clear." He said as he lightened up a glow stick. Everything got wrapped into a layer of red light. Next he ditched it into the corner next to the window, Hesh was entering through.

"Wow, check pot." Hesh remarked, not really impressed. "The toilet." He held his nose, to not let the stench of nearly 10 year old excrements mixed with sewer water wander up to his olfactory receptors. Merrick shrugged his shoulders. He was oblivious to the window leading them into here.

"Very funny…" Merrick rolled his eyes. After further exclamation, they found that they door was blocked by something on the other side. Merrick tackled the door a few times. It was not affective.

Meanwhile Hesh had unrolled a plan of the building on the floor. It was a multiple storage building with a huge yard in the back. A courtyard was surrounded by the main building, which used to have a fountain in it's middle. Their current position was market with a small red cross.

"What do you think?" Hesh asked Merrick, who moved to his side. Merrick rubbed his chin, running down his fingers through his beard. It reminded Hesh of the way a wise wizard from a famous movie franchise always stroke beard. This is the first time Hesh saw Merrick without his mask on an op. He wondered if it had something to do with the incident, since Merrick had been acting quite strange from time to time since then.

"According to the plan the emergency staircase should be in the room to our right. " Merrick circled the room on the plan with his gloveless pointer finger. Merrick always whore gloves that haven't got a pointer finger. He says so that he has a feeling for the trigger. His finger slid up the drawn staircase on to the first floor, which was the one still intact. The other had been destroyed by recent airstrikes.

"We bust the right wall and with a little luck the staircase is still intact."

Merrick got up and marked the wall with the red pen. Hesh prepared the C4 for the breach. Riley sniffed around the place curiously. Right as Hesh wanted to plant the C4, Riley began to scratch against something.

"Hesh look at this." Merrick waved him over. The younger Ghosts also switched on the flashlight on his helmet. They threw a glance at each other. Riley must have found a secret passage in one of the cabers, but where was it? They started to sweep all across the wall and the floor.

"Looks like a false alarm." The elder one concluded. Just as Merrick switched off his flashlight a loud crack sounded. The last thing Hesh saw of him was the surprised face he made. Then he went downward. Hesh rushed to the hole Merrick had broken lose. The dog and his handler looked down the hole, that's when Hesh found Merrick.

"Merrick, are you alright!?" Hesh's voice drifted down what looked to be a long tunnel. Merrick, whose fall got cushioned by a layer of more 10-year-old shit mixed with stinky water, glanced up at Hesh. His expression was priceless. It was one of those 'Do I look alright' expressions. Hesh had to mentally slap himself not burst out in laughter. Riley came after Merrick and jumped down to him into the slurry, splashing a fare amount into Merrick's face.

Merrick got up and managed brush up some of the dirt. The last time he had stunk so badly was in SEAL training when he was trapped inside a cage for weeks. He didn't quite know what was worse. Meanwhile Riley made his way a little bit farther into the tunnel, escaping the light of the flashlight. Only the red blink-light on his west made him visible. Suddenly Riley's barks alerted them.

"Come on." Hesh jumped down beside Merrick. He passed by his superior, following his dog. Merrick shook his head and followed them." I think Riley has a spoor." Hesh wondered how the K9 could filter this scent from all the others in here. The further they got the deeper they bogged down. Both of the men held their weapons above their heads. The muddy stuff got thicker with every step. Riley on the other hand somehow managed to push forward, with a combination of jumping and kicking.

As the end of the tunnel seemed to approach, a staircase came into their view. This must be a way out. They took up in pace with the hope getting out of that hole. The staircase was built on an elevated platform, above their heads. Riley tried to jump out of the mud, with the help of a push from Hesh and Merrick. Next Merrick pulled himself out of there. He got up in a standing position. He grabbed Hesh's hand and strained the younger Ghost out in a single bound.

"You owe me something for that!" Merrick complained, showing of his in dirt-covered clothing. Just as he had put off most of it, Riley shook his fur and made the dirt sprinkle all over the place. "Let's move." Merrick growled at Riley, who sat down innocently.

They moved up the staircase, through a heavy metal door, inside a deserted room. There was not much inside there, except for debris and shattered glass. In the middle was a adorned heath surrounded by sleeping bags and supplies such as food and water. In the right hand corner beside the doorframe Hesh and Merrick stood in was an ammo crate. This must the camp of the feds.

"Keegan, we're inside the building. What's your status?" Merrick radioed, watching Hesh crack open the ammo crate. Merrick anticipated Keegan's voice to pop in his ear, but it only got filled of with static. He waited for another moment. Hesh on the other hand was more interested in the kind of weapons the Feds could possibly use against them. All he found was some empty magazines and boxes with ammo. Under those he noticed what looked to be a box for a Stinger launcher, though that was no news for them, since every drone they tried send in, got immediately shot down. So they didn't really have a chance of capturing any photographs to get a sense of the situation on their target. It was a jump in the cold water.

"Copy that…on my way." Finally Keegan responded, sending a sensation of relief down the spines of his teammates. The plan was to meet up with Keegan on the inside. He would take a different route from his position.

"Found something?" Merrick paid his attention back to Hesh. The younger Ghost made his point clear by shaking his head. They moved out of the room, through a gate, which led them into an alleyway. To their right were a dozens of pillars, which served as the wall. Archways ranged between the pillars, opening the way to the courtyard. Inside the courtyard, or what was left of it, was a patrol of feds minding their business. Hesh counted six guys, standing around what appeared to be a radio.

He and Merrick stooped behind the hip-high wall on which the stone pillars stood. If they would get compromised now, it would be over for them. With caution they placed every single one of their steps, one after the other. Hesh saw Riley crawl beside him. The canine held his head low. His ears searched for any signal of danger ahead, as did his nose. They reached a part, which was destroyed, the pile of rubble created by the fallen pillars and bricks, was just high enough to reach the second floor. That was exactly, where they needed to go. The only problem was that they needed to get passed the feds, to be able to get up there.

"Keegan, do you have sight on the six guys in the yard?" Hesh wanted to know.

"Negative." Hesh turned to Merrick, who apparently heard everything through the comm. The both tried to make up a plan to distract the feds, when Hesh's glance fell on Riley. The dog looked back at his handler curious.

"I think I got an idea." Hesh stated, putting off his dogs west, only leaving Riley's collar on, which had a build-in radio. Hesh has thought Riley a special command for distraction purposes. Merrick blinked, not really understanding what Hesh had in mind.

"Riley, poor dog." The younger Ghost commanded his dog. Not a second later Riley took up the task. The dog moved inside the yard, under the watch of Merrick and Hesh. Riley dragged his leg across the sandy ground, whimpering in pain to catch the attention of the federation soldiers.

It didn't take long for something to happen. Sweat build up on Hesh's forehead, since he had never used the command before and wasn't sure what would happen. It the best case they would swallow the trap and be distracted by Riley. They worst case Hesh's mind could make up was that they may shoot Riley.

The soldiers gathered around the 'injured' dog, not really knowing what to do. A few words in Spanish felt, then one of the soldiers patted Riley's head, ruffling up the dogs dusty fur. Some of them seemed to have noticed that Riley stinks like hell and held their noses as defence. Riley played his part well. All the attention was now on him.

They feds did not realize that Merrick and Hesh where now in a position to take them all out. Both Ghosts laid down on their bellies, peaking their rifles through a hole in the wall. Hesh laid his sight on the first one's head.

The first bullet left his honey badger. With the fall of the first man, Riley pierced his razor sharp teeth into the next ones neck. The dog was still chewing on the dead man's throat when Hesh and Merrick had already taken out the rest of the group.

"Let go, Riley." The dog immediately obeyed. He sprinted after the two Ghosts, which had in the mean time climbed halfway up the pile of debris.

"We don't have much time, before they will find the bodies." Merrick announced, togging his rifle to his side. He laid his finger on his earpiece. Meanwhile Hesh checked the area around the corner, since they didn't know how many feds were in the building. It was all clear. With them being in the second floor now, they had to just wait for Keegan. While they waited Hesh dressed Riley again and checked on his partner.

"You have trained him well." Merrick stated.

"It wasn't me alone." Hesh's glance drifted sideways, almost ashamed. They shared a moment in silence, remembering. Riley notched Hesh with his nose, what earned him a pet on the head. Ruffling the fur of his dog, sadness came across his features. The animal was loyal to him in any way; Riley would even take a bullet for his owner without hesitation. Hesh often wondered,

why he couldn't bring the ultimate sacrifice that day. Maybe than Logan would be here with Riley today.

The noise of something or somebody kicking away a small flint across the floor could be heard around the corner. The fragment of stone jumped over the dusty marble tiles. What followed were steps by a probably heavy person. The Ghosts were aware of the fact that it might be another patrol. The shadow of the person's shadow appeared on the opposite wall of the corner, slowly making it's way closer.

The two soldiers grabbed their side arms partnered with their combat knifes. Sharp blades reflected the sunlight that hit them. All senses were activated; Hesh could feel how his grip around his knife got sweaty. He exchanged a brief blink to the right. Merrick held his arms crossed; in one hand his blade in the other the pistol with a silencer. Both eyed the shadow casted on the wall.

Out of nowhere another shadow appeared behind the other one. Hesh could see how a knife was drawn into the throat of the first silhouette. Next the limp body dropped to the ground and the other one moved towards them. Hesh muscles tensed up, while his heart pumped more blood into his limbs. The fur across Riley's back spiked up. Merrick slowly drew the hammer of the pistol backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>That was that… <strong>

**Now guys, how do think the situation will play out?**

**Leave your suggestions in your reviews! =)**


	3. Enslaved City (Part 2)

**Hey guys =)**

**Finally after all this waiting I'm back, with Chapter 2. I tried really hard to get it out after I missed the set uploading deadline (busy me, being busy =3). Also I had to deal with a kind of writters block. If you have ideas for the story feel free to share them with me. **

**Enough of that…Let's get reading!**

* * *

><p>The silent click of the round sliding into the chamber broke through the silence. Hesh drew air in through his nose and out again with his mouth. None moved, not even the shadow. The first thought Hesh had, was that the person might have noticed them. Merrick touched Hesh's shoulder to signal him that he takes the lead. With caution Merrick tiptoed around the corner. As nothing happened Hesh grew nervous. He looked at Riley, who returned the glance.<p>

Hesh's couldn't take it anymore; his first foot moved forwards followed by his other one. He dashed around the corner, with Riley in tow. The pistol held to eye-level; Hesh aimed. He steadied the gun by letting the barrel rest on the hand which he held a knife with.

"Could you please put that thing out of my face?" Merrick glared into the running of Hesh's pistol. The younger Ghosts didn't hesitate and holstered the side arm again. Hesh still trembled from all the adrenalin in his system. He calmed himself again.

"Wait where is–" Hesh began, but stopping himself as he saw something unexpected. Merrick shifted his puzzled glance from Hesh to behind his back.

"Looks like somebody was faster than us." Merrick remarked. He walked over to examine the dead federation soldiers that lay scattered all around the hallway. Fresh pools of blood had formed around the bodies, what indicated that they haven't been dead for long.

"Keep your eyes open." Merrick ordered. Hesh followed him passed the bodies. To Hesh it looked like, they had been ambushed by a small group out of nowhere. The attackers had done their job well; all of the bodies only showed one or two gunshot wounds, either in the torso or head. It was clear to both that they weren't dealing with amateurs here.

Further down the hallway,they could make out somebody, turning around the corner. It was nobody other than Keegan, who made his way faster over to them as he saw that it was them.

"Right on time." Keegan remarked casually, "Any problems?"

Merrick shrugged his shoulder and just pointed behind himself. Keegan leaned a little bit to the right, to see what Merrick was trying to tell him. Keegan nodded slowly.

"That wasn't us." Hesh brought himself in, the mistrust evident in his voice. "Something fishy is going on here."

The newly regrouped team finally reached the room, in which they suspected their target to be in. Intelligence suggested it to be a kind of control centre for the federation troops in the city. Since the UAV's could capture some audio signals from there. So it was only natural for a commander to in a commanding centre.

All of them positioned themselves on both sides of the door. Merrick grabbed his shotgun from his back. Hesh took a deep breath; breaching was always posing a huge risk for yourself and your mates. In his earlier years, Hesh made the bad decision to position himself right in front of the door and nearly took a bullet to the head.

The loud burst of the shotgun alerted him again. The lock of the door was replaced by a huge bullet hole. Next Merrick turned his back to the door and kicked the door open backwards. Keegan, Hesh and Riley moved inside;

"Freeze!" Keegan yelled into the room, accompanied by a loud bark of Riley. It took them a moment to realize that the person they wanted to capture had already been captured. The man laid in front of their feet, tied up in a nice and compact package; ready to be picked up. The man's eyes followed their very move in awe. Keegan kneeled down and ripped the tape of the man's mouth.

"Who did this?" Keegan grabbed him by his collar, forcing the man choke. "Spit it!" His grip tightened. The man opened his bloody mouth but no sound left it. Meanwhile Merrick and Hesh searched the room for information.

"He won't talk…" A man appeared in the doorway, leaning against it casually. The Ghosts instantly grabbed their weapons, ready to shoot the guy. A sizzling silence followed between them. The man's features didn't change, except for a smalls sign dancing over his lips. He intended to grasp something in one of his pockets. The Ghosts watched him alerted. All Hesh hoped was that he would throw a grenade at them, but that didn't seem to be his intention anyway, since he had his grenades resting on the other side of his belt.

"How crazy do you have to be-" He lightened up a cigarette casually, a smirk plastered on his face. "To cut your own tongue out." He walked passed Hesh and Riley, who turned around to follow his actions further.

"You guessed it." He threw a glance at the whimpering frame of the prisoner. "Very."

"Who are you!" Merrick pressed the guy against the nearby table, who only put his hands up in surrender. Hesh and Keegan moved around the table; their eyes looked on him.

"It's true what they say about you guys; Scheiße, you really are not into playing games." He noted.

"That does not answer my question!" Merrick pressed him harder onto the wooden surface. Instead of gasping for air the guy just closed his eyes and inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"What if I told you that I'm not alone." He provoked confidently. "There are about ten boys and girls all around the place, who would gladly like to help me out." Merrick released his grip. The man brushed of the dirt and further enjoyed his cigarette. He eye them closely, especially Merrick. He grinned about something they weren't aware of, but it wasn't an evil grin, more of a amused, even sympatric one.

"What is so funny!" Merrick yelled at him angrily. The strangers put his hands up in the air.

"So you are the infamous, Thomas A. Merrick." He began, closing his eyes. He didn't seem to care that none of them would hesitate to take him out instantly if he tried something funny.

"I am." Merrick growled.

"Well…" The smoker's glance fell onto Merrick than over to Hesh. "I had to come all the way here just to save your ass." The Ghosts exchanged puzzled expressions. What the hell was he talking about? Saving their ass? From what? Hesh had the bad feeling that this may very likely be a trap. He waited patiently for Keegan and Merrick's reaction, before he would bring himself in.

"From what?" Keegan wanted to know.

"You will find out soon enough." The guy checked what appeared to be watch. He pressed himself from the table he had leaned on for the most time. Hesh noticed something unusual on the man's sleeve; the patch on it was a skull pattern, but not a normal one, this was his father's pattern. Not in white, rather in the colours of the German flag; black, red and golden. Around the skull were 12 stars.

"Before I forget, it would be very nice if you would just obey to my orders." The man stopped in his tracks. He adjusted the cap on his head, which he wore turned backwards. He waved them to come along, before leaving the room.

"Seriously!" Merrick growled, while Keegan and Hesh checked their equipment. "I'm not taking orders from such a swellhead; even less when I know that person for about five minutes."

"Calm down." Keegan patted Merrick on the shoulder. Keegan and Hesh were already outside the hallway, when Hesh found his voice.

"I trust him." He simply threw in. Merrick raised a brow, even Keegan. How could he have trust in someone like that. Hesh must have a very good reason for saying something like that. None of them said something, so Hesh continued;

"He wears the patch of the Ghosts."

"God, does she ever give up?" Keegan, followed Merrick who took the lead in silence. Merrick didn't answer. Hesh had kind of an idea, who Keegan meant. It was her; the woman from back than in 'No man's land'. All made sense now. She send the guy to get them.

"Finally." The guy welcomed them at the next corner of the hallway. Behind him stood ten people; all wearing a similar city-styled camo outfit. Some wore helmets, others preferred to not wear any headgear at all. Their weapons seemed to be set up right and were in perfect condition, from what Hesh could tell.

"Let's go."

"Wait a sec." Merrick refused to follow them. "What is so dangerous that we couldn't handle it by ourselves?"

The Leader of the group, came over to Merrick, who wasn't really sure how to react. The man brought up his watch to Merrick's eyes.

"You see those red dots, outside the city?" He explained. "Good luck for us, those are reinforcements of the feds." Hesh's eyes grew wider in shock as he saw how many of them it where. That was too much firepower for the American forces outside the city. At this rate they would definitely lose the battle for the city.

"Anything else? Do you to go to the toilet or something?"

"We are not going anywhere!" Hesh yelled angrily. "I'm not going to let all those people on the front lines down. "

"What will you do? Run over there and throw stones at the federation tanks?" The Leader came dangerously close to Hesh.

"That would be better than running away."

"Don't you understand, even if we tried to help them, it would be already too late." The leader warned Hesh in a demanding tone.

"This isn't about you." He grabbed Hesh by the collar and pinned him to wall. Keegan was just able to get a hold of Riley and Merrick. Hesh looked in the man's amber eyes, noticing how his features grew more and more into frown.

"I don't know what you were told, but this is war and in war you can't always safe everybody. This is not about heroics or your ideals. So I would greatly appreciate if you would just make my life a little bit easier by playing along." He let go of Hesh, who supported himself at the wall behind him.

_He is right…_

That guy is absolutely right about what he said. Hesh saw the images of his dying comrades and his father flashing in front of his inner eye. The pain he felt was still present in his mind. His head lowered.

"Mortars !" Keegan hissed as a deafening bang shock everything violently. Small fragments of stone began to crumble from the celling. The soldiers dropped to the ground. Hesh managed to crawl over beside Merrick, who attended to crawl over to the leader.

"Do you still want to get back to the front lines?" The man said, looking over his shoulder to Hesh. Louder and more violent bangs hailed all across the building. This was bad, still they came here to get them out. Hesh couldn't understand why they would potentially give their lives for them.

"Why…why are you helping us?" Hesh crouched beside the leader, who looked like he didn't really pay attention to what Hesh had to say. He had his mission and that goal wasn't to answer Hesh's questions obviously. Out of nowhere the man cracked a smile;

"In a strange and unexplainable way you as well as your too companions are our brothers in arms." Hesh's glance again fell on the guy's patch. "We are all Ghosts, so we're all in this together."

He should have realized when he first noticed the patch. They are Ghosts just like them; those other Ghosts. Part of the group they encountered in 'No man's land' and _She_ was their leader. The mysterious woman with fire red hair and the tired look in her grey eyes. She knew all this would happen from the beginning, though she didn't let them know. Did she want to teach them a lesson?.

The trembling of the ground finally stopped. The group all got back on their feet and tailed after their leader. He led them down a dangerously damaged staircase. Understandable that he would rather choose the staircase than to be buried alive under a pile of debris. The stairs down to the first floor were blocked away. The leader swiped his rifle around briefly to make out an alternative route.

"This way!"

The rest obeyed without hesitation. The first floor looked just like the second withe exception of other parts being managed. The soldiers secure their position, each one hissing a short 'clear'. Hesh caught his breath and called Riley over to him. He observed the leader guy pressing against his earpiece;

"This is Geist 6. We could need a ride." He nodded slowly as the voice on the other end informed him. Subconsciously his eyes moved to the right, were the earpiece was. Next he grabbed his rifle and loosened the security switch, than he clipped in a fresh mag.

"Follow me." Merrick, Keegan and Hesh weren't sure were he was leading them, but everything was better than staying. They sprinted around the next corner to find that a huge hole had been struck into the floor. One after another climbed down. Hesh did the same and before helping Riley down. He patted his dog on the side and moved on.

In front of him was the enormous main gate of the palace. The group split and on positioned themselves all around the gate, crouched to make a smaller target and have a steadier aim. The leader weaved over Merrick and the two shoved open the heavy door. The bigger the span between the wings of the door got the more sunlight came in. Hesh's eyes first needed to adjust to the sudden impact of light. The first thing heard was the sound of a helicopters flying overhead. He only saw how the aircraft disappeared behind the next higher building. One a second glance Hesh realized that this were in fact federation choppers. In fact they were heading for the front lines at the outskirts of town. They battalion there wouldn't last long against that many enemies.

Explosions ignited all over the place; Mortar fire struck the park in front of the palace. One of the explosives hit a part of the palace.

"God damn it." Merrick tried to steady himself.

"They know we're here!" The Leader yelled to all.

"You don't say!" Merrick let out sarcastically.

"The party just has started." The guy pointed over to a bunch of Humvees approaching them. The broke a few meters away from the entrance in a way the vehicles could provide cover for the team. The gunners operation the machine guns on top of the armoured cars laid down some cover fire for them. Engines started howl as everyone was aboard.

"An there is the bouncer!" Hesh screamed, as an helicopter gunship, came into his view.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit. How are they gonna get out?<strong>

**Write your thoughts in your reviews and as always thanks for reading =)**


	4. Enslaved City (Part 3)

**WOW A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Yeah I'm still alive apparently :D  
>Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter xldoorslx:<br>Yeah I know evil Logan is awesome, but I don't want to spoil anything to you, sorry D:**

**Okay I won't keep you from reading Chapter 3...**

* * *

><p>"Hit it!" The leader commanded to the driver, who didn't hesitate to obey. The narrow streets of down town Mexico City were now like off road tracks. It felt like potholes were everywhere. The once so populated and noisy city had grown into a hot and scarring battlefield. Houses that used to be colourful and inhabited by young families were now nothing more than a shallow representation of the past. The cheerful sound of a children playing on the streets was missing as much as the street musicians playing their songs about life, love and happy gatherings in the shade around the corner of the next building.<p>

Water splashed onto the windshield of the vehicle when they crossed a puddle, which had turned into a shallow pond. Destroyed water pipes were causing flooding all over the place. Hesh watched the road ahead by peeking between the front seats.

"No worries; The bastards won't get us." The leader noticed Hesh's rash breathing, blowing past his ears. Hesh's glance shifted over to Keegan who had his attention locked on the gunner, standing above them. It almost seemed like he was waiting for the guy to shoot the first bullet. Next to Keegan sat a distant Merrick, not adding much to the situation by himself.

"Where are we headed?" Hesh wanted to know, the thought of the chopper crossing them every corner still in the back of his mind. The leader turned himself to look at the Ghosts in the back;

"Outside the city–"

"Where you can let us get off." He was cut off by Merrick, who kept starring outside the window. It was evident on his features that he wasn't really pleased with situation. I sign left the leaders lips;

"You know I can't do that, because my boss will chop off my head and display it in her office, if I get home without you in tow." Hesh wasn't sure how he should take that statement. Keegan on the other hand tried to hold back a grin that tried to climb up his throat. Merrick shot a glance at his fellow teammate that let Keegan be silent again.

"Very funny." Merrick growled into his beard, supporting his head with his hand on the window. "I have a good one for you. She's actually better in–" The blood splattered on the window he looked through forced him into a sudden silence

"Man down!" Keegan yelled and Hesh took the gunners place. Merrick's glance instantly fell onto the side mirror in which the chopper reappeared. With horror he watched how the turrets on it's side began to speeded up the their spinning. Flashes accompanied by the all to familiar sound of a mini gun pierced into their ears and hailed all over the narrow street they were driving through. Hesh answered by firing back furiously. The shells bounced all around inside the Humvee.

They convoy of vehicles attempted to get rid of the deadly hunter by taking the next turn right. The tail of the cars broke out, causing them to drift around the corner. The friction between the tires and the ground made itself noticeable by letting out squeal. Heavy machines belted along the long street.

Hesh gave the helicopter everything the mini-gun had had. The helicopter returned the favour by sending shots twice as hard back at them. The driver tried his best to dodge the hell fire raining down on them. Hesh could hear how the single bullets sizzles passed the side of his helmet. The more projectiles he sends in the direction of the chopper, the more he came aware that this wasn't really the most effective way to go. One last time his fingers pushed down the triggers, when the last round exited the barrel, making it's way across the distance between him and helicopter's pilot. The shrapnel gored through the windshield of the chopper. The red liquid of life splattered on the inside of the glass. The power of a single bullet forced a mighty helicopter gunship to the ground. It's like they say; a weapon is only a powerful as the one using it. A feeling of relief came over Hesh, when he saw the helicopter crash into one oft the buildings to the side. Igniting in a huge fire ball. A calum of smoke arose from the crash side, wrapping the sky into a layer of grey.

Hesh observed the distant sky above the rooftops or what was left of them. A black point appeared, which soon turned out to be a plane, but this wasn't just a plane; this was an enormous Airbus A400M or as some call it 'the grizzly'. It was a nearly 40-ton beast; nature would have never let something so heavy roam the skies above the earth. The four vigorous turbines keeping it a float blew away the last bits of smoke from the helicopter. Hesh was about to reload the gun, when the leader interrupted;

"That'll get you some minus points in terms of punctuality." He seemingly joked over the radio. Hesh noticed to huge plane blocking out the sun. As it passed above them by he noticed that there was no label on it's tail. The plane slowly descended and disappeared behind the last row of building blocks of the city.

They drove through the last gate, leaving the enslaved city behind them. Hesh watched their six closely. His fingers trembled over the triggers from a all the adrenalin floating in his body. That was really close. It made him wonder what would have happened of he had missed. Would they be now dead, because of him?

"Come on, Hesh." he heard Keegan call out for him. From his position Hesh could see that they others already left the vehicle. He got out and joined the conversation.

"Let's go." The leader waved them after himself, his voice nearly drowning under the sound of the plane engines. The dirt got swirled around, causing small fragments of stone to fly all around, occasionally grazing one of them.

"Wait a minute." Merrick took a stand. " We never agreed to come with you."

"Alright,...I can't believe I got to do this." The leader murmured. He turned around to face the three Ghosts and Riley. He pinched the bridge of his nose and made a deep sign. Riley's ears peaked upwards curiously, while Merrick crossed his arms over his chest sceptically. Keegan seemed to be more interested in what is going on behind them and Hesh just grew silent.

"I'm Cpt. Stephan Daman, leader of the 1th middle European Ghost Division and I'm standing before you in regards of a request for supporting us in our fight against the federation. " His fellow soldiers lined up behind him. Their glances where all locked on the Ghosts. They were Ghosts just like but I different breed. Hesh eyed them closely; there something missing in the picture.

"You are no Ghosts." Merrick began, watching the reaction of them closely. None dared to move, speak or even breath. I sign of awe was written on their faces. Hesh noted that he hadn't never seen Merrick getting emotional. He wasn't expressing disgust or hate towards them, but somebody else.

"Hey Redhead, why don't you come out and talk yourself." I stepped forward, his glance shot through the row of soldiers like through paper. A flame of anger evident as he let the words out. He stepped forward. Hesh's and Keegan's crossed, while Riley sat down patiently. A moment of silence passed by.

Riley's ears began to registered someone walking towards them and than suddenly she stood front of Merrick, only inches away. Her cold grey eyes meet his burning hazel ones.

"Suits you, letting us run into our own doom." The Ghost looked down on her. She was nearly a head smaller than Merrick. Her long red hair moved with wind. The her face equally a frown as Merrick's. The two looked like a couple fighting over something. They both seemed so close; they could speak without speaking. Hesh could feels how the air was heating up.

"Please, We're not here to fight you." She broke the lock and faced her soldiers over her shoulder, as she mentioned them. The frown was whipped away as she took note of Hesh.

"Like I already told you. We are here to help." She explained, while she walked passed Merrick over to Hesh. "David can I talk to you about something?" Hesh wasn't sure what to answer, until Merrick sighted;

"Hesh please do me the favor." Hesh nodded and followed the woman, behind the plane. As they walked Hesh noticed that her left leg was limping a tiny bit. But her handycap wasn't the thing that Hesh was curious about; he wanted to know who she was and why she showed up again.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself." She started off, brushing her red curls out of her face. Her petite hand spreeched towards Hesh who noted that it was shaking. Hesh's glance drifted from her hand to her face as he hesitated to take it. There was something in her grey eyes; it send a clear message to the Ghost. "My Name is Mila Aliston, leader of the European Ghosts."

She forced a smile upon her face, but that didn't have a great impact on how Hesh felt about her. Merrick apparently held a grudge against her for reasons that where beyond his knowledge. Even Keegan wasn't the biggest fan of her and if didn't like having her near them than Hesh would feel the same way.

With Hesh not moving an inch, Mila led her hand fall back to her side. The smile vanished and a serious expression was displayed by her instead.

"Give 5 minutes to explain everything to you..." Mila tapped her forehead. Hesh crossed his arms, showing her a state of defense, while nodding silently.

"There's a reason we came to get you."

"You need our help." Hesh said.

"Well..., not exactly." Mila explained, looking passed Hesh to see what Merrick and Keegan where up to. "You need our help more than we need yours."

Hesh rose an eye brow, his mouth gapping open in confusion. I tried to make something of what she was saying.

" The federation is recovering fast from the Loki strikes, faster than we all are aware of." She observed her soldiers loading all the gear into the plane.

"That's no news to us." Hesh replied still unimpressed. He now stood beside her and joined her in watching. Hesh noticed how Keegan was eyeing them from far away, like he always does. It's a tick Hesh always found kind of annoying. His body language till him that he was waiting for something to call him to action.

"They see me as a drop out." Mila returned a glance over to Keegan. His icy sharp sniper eyes against her hurt stare. " I can't blame them." None of them gave in.

"What do you want?" Hesh asked wary, looking down at her. He knew that she felt him looking at her when sparkle appeared in her eyes. She turned to face Hesh;

"I want you to join me." The was no sign of her not being a hundred per cent certain of her words.

"Why?" Hesh spat out.

"Because I can tell you where Logan is." Hesh's eyes widded. She already mentioned that last time, but he didn't take her for granted but this time it was different. She was absolutely serious, if not she wouldn't have sended a whole team here to get them. If what she claimed is true, she is his only ticket to get his brother back. He would try everything to be with Logan again, even if it meant to leave the Ghosts.

"He's everything that is left of my family." He grabbed the dog tags around his neck. One belonged to his father, the other one to Logan and last one to himself. Mila could see how the pain of loosing his father and getting parted from his brother haunted the boy, who only appeared to be a man. Hesh looked to his side ashamed as he put the collection of tags back under his shirt, right above his heart.

"Alright." Hesh gave in. It didn't come to him that he was double crossing Keegan and Merrick right now but even the smallest chance of finfding Logan made him take this step. What would his father do right now? Hesh knew that Elias would never betray his teammates but would he do it for the sake of a beloved person?

"So?" Merrick wanted to know as Hesh regrouped with them while Mila coordinated her team. Hesh was well aware that she was watching. How should he tell Keegan and Merrick that he was leaving? Maybe they would understand if he told them why.

"I'm going to join up with them." Hesh stated. The other Ghosts weren't surprised at all. They just kept their neutral faces and waited for Hesh to carry on.

"Mila told me that she's knows something about Logan. She might know where he is." Hesh tried convince the older ones. Merrick and Keegan exchanged a glance.

"Are sure?" Keegan swallowed. "I mean she could be lying, you know."

"Redhead is everything, but not a liar." Merrick defended her. What? Why would Merrick say something like that even though he seems to can't stand even seeing her from 1 mile away.

"Even if she's lying." Hesh starred into the ground than looking up at them again. " It's our only chance."

"I'll come with you." Keegan said as if it was his duty to stay with Hesh and watch him. They threw a glance at Merrick, who was caught up in though, while he stroke his beard.

"Fine." He simply said. "Someone has to keep an eye on her, since she has you two wrapped around her finger."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the Ghosts are going to join forces with the Ghosts...wait what?<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Please leave some reviews and costructive critism. Also I'm looking for beta reader, so feel free to contact me via PM!**

**pixeltrix141...out!**


	5. A Hint

**Hey dudes and...female dudes? Wait what?**

**xldoorslx:****_Haha I would like to see you ball up in a corner and suck your thumb... so yeah. Anyway I'm really trying to get updates sooner, but school is killing me right now (x_x) Wow, didn't think someone actually read my other fic...lol, but for all the fans out there stay tuned for some cool flashbacks (^_^)/.  
>P.S.: I have to let you wait a little more for your baby sry...(I'm mean, I know)<br>_**

**_Baffled Queen: Thanks for the review, but I'm not sure what you were trying to tell me...(O_o)_**

**HUGE THANKS TO:  
><strong>

**D'Carlo Murphy:**

_**and also:**_

_**To all the people readying this story and follow it and fav it. You guys are awesome \(*o*)/**_

**Well then..., let's get back to why you're here...**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapter 4<span>**

_**A hint**_

"So?" Mila crossed her arms as the Ghosts approached her. Hesh and Keegan kept themselves in the back, knowing that Merrick would handle the talking. Even though that wasn't the best solution. All the vehicles had already been loaded in the plane and everything was ready to go. They where just waiting for the decision of the Ghosts. Did Hesh, Keegan and Merrick even have a choice here? Mila apparently was the only source they had that could lead them to Logan.  
>"We'll join you." Merrick explained, watching a spark of surprise light up in Mila's eyes. She ripped her glance of Merrick by turning around. She waved them after her.<p>

They entered the plane from the back. The light condition changed rapidly from bright daylight to night. Only the instruments and emergency lights illuminated the cargo fuselage. Hesh could only see enough to not bump into anything or anyone. Everything was covered in a green flare.A loud hiss of air filled his ears followed by a load thud of the closing loading area. From his seat between Mila and Merrick, Hesh could see how the rest of the team got to their seats too.  
>"Ladies we're about to take off." The pilot informed over the louder getting roar of the engines. The rotors speed up and the single blades disappeared. "Prepare for a bumpy take off."<br>With that Hesh made sure that his seat belt was even tighter. He always hated take offs. There was no apparent reason why; he just couldn't stand it. He pulled Riley closer as he felt the plane getting faster. The vibrations of the plane rolling over the desert ground caused everything to shake violently. They did a good job in securing the cargo, since it didn't move back or forward one bit. Only seconds later the shaking stopped and the plane was of the ground. Minutes of awkward silence passed, until one of the board crew members told them that they could open their seat belts. Meanwhile Riley got comfortable lying on Hesh's feet. The head buried between his front paws, his eyes closed but still wide awake. Hesh sunk in his seat and followed Riley's example of gathering some energy.

From the opposite row of seats, the Ghost could hear the others chat and laugh about a joke or something. Beside him he heard Merrick checking his rifle. Followed by the snapping of the stock and the grip. At last the silent klick of the safety switch.  
>"Where are we headed anyway?" Merrick got curious, some would even call it leery.<br>"To our main base." Mila responded. Hesh wondered where their base may be. He concluded that it was most definitely in Europe, but he couldn't pinpoint where exactly.  
>"You must have been busy all these years." Keegan took a look around.<br>"That's right." Mila's glance fell onto the floor. Keegan leaned against the next Humvee near them. Mila jumped as Hesh's head fell on her shoulder, followed by a chuckle from her.  
>"How many years?" She asked smiling at Hesh. She had only known him as a toddler, but know he's a full grown man; not only that but a Ghost, just like his father was.<br>"Too many." Merrick growled. As he remembered that they weren't getting any younger. Not only that but what happened all those years ago. His eyes subconsciously searched for Mila.  
>"He has grown into a fine man." Mila grinned, closing her eyes.<br>"They would be proud." Keegan threw in. Mila shifted into a more comfortable position with Hesh still asleep.  
>"I'm sure of that." Mila agreed.<p>

The sun set and the moon was about to rise. The sky turned into a field of glowing stars. Unfortunately inside the plane none could see it except the pilots. It's been several hours since they took off from Mexico. The flight had been rather calm until now. Most of the people aboard where asleep or cleaned their equipment. Hesh had been asleep for hours. Mila was catching up with her soldiers.  
>"You should get some sleep too." Merrick set down beside Keegan, who had settled on the ground, his back pressed against the same vehicle from before. The sniper held his rifle close and sat there in silence. Keegan felt a sigh of Merrick whoosh by his with a beanie covered ears.<br>"You are still holding on to that promise, aren't you?" Keegan looked like he was ignoring his friend. Merrick was well aware of what was going on in the other man's mind. It was in his stare; it was the stare a sniper had when his eyes had found the target. The target was Hesh, but he was not really what you would call a target to Keegan.  
>"I couldn't save Elias. I couldn't stop Rorke from kidnapping Logan." Keegan swallowed the emotions. His ocean blue eyes still locked on Hesh, he carried on."I couldn't forgive myself if something would happen to Hesh too." Merrick fell silent. He admired Keegan's sense of duty, but this promise would sooner or later be his doom. Merrick shook his head, what alerted Keegan.<br>"It was _her_ dying wish…" Keegan trailed of as the horrible pictures flashed in front of his inner eye. They appeared as clear to him, as if it just happened yesterday. None of them spoke, they just listened to the sounds in the background. The Sniper again followed his duty and kept on watching Hesh, who apparently was mumbling something his sleep.

"He looks so drained." Mila joined the conversation.  
>"How would you feel, when your father was killed and your brother was MIA." Merrick snarled. Mila clenched her fists, she could sense the pain in Hesh's heart. If only she could do something for the poor boy. The corners of her mouth moved slightly upwards.<br>"I would probably not see the light anymore." Mila said, her glance locked onto Hesh. She searched for any signs of reaction in the other two's faces. Keegan returned a small smile. He couldn't remember Mila being so kind and warm hearted. Merrick on the other hand looked much more surprised to hear that coming from her. He was starting to believe that this person wasn't her at all. He thought about the past and what happened back then the whole flight. He felt something about her was different.

* * *

><p>"You are back!" A blond haired girl jumped into Mila's arms. The elder woman couldn't even react in the right time before she was wrapped into a warm hug. Both shared a smile;<br>"I told you I would be right back." Mila smirked, as the girl looked over Mila's shoulder to see the rest of the soldiers exit the back of the plane, but three of them didn't belong here.

"You are…" She shove Mila aside, her eyes wide open. Amazed she examined the new arrivals, while her mouth gapped open.  
>"<em>the<em> Ghosts…" Her eyes flew all over them. You could tell they were feeling awkward in that moment. Hesh scratched his neck to not appear stiff, while Keegan rose an eye brow. Merrick kept his glance on the girl, who appeared to be younger than Hesh. Her freckled face turned into a slight red, while she smiled.

"Keegan, Hesh and Riley…" She pointed at them respectively as she was bursting out their names. Her eyes centered again moved up to Merrick. Two pairs of hazel eyes made contact. "Merrick." The bearded Ghost watched her turn to Mila again. It felt like a slap in the face to Merrick to hear his name be spoken in such a soft voice.  
>"How has everything been going while we were gone, Cady?" Mila looked at the girl, who's name apparently was Cady. She kicked her slippers into the dirt her arms behind her back. Her face moved downwards;<p>

"Not much." She mumbled. Cady moved her head slightly sideways to see Merrick form the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was really nodded and Cady fell back to walk beside Merrick, who was a lot taller than herself. She watched him closely with every step they took forward. Merrick felt her eyes on him and let a small sight out;  
>"What is it?" He growled.<br>"I'm sorry but…" Cady fell silent, what sounded like she lost track of what she wanted to say. It was better for her to shut her mouth. They were already thinking of her as a weirdo. So she decided to keep a low profile for the rest of the walk.  
>Behind the two Hesh walked beside Keegan and Riley. The two of them tried to get as much information about the place just by scanning it with their eyes, while Riley sniffed on the floor. The group moved towards a big hangar at the end of the roll way. In front of it stood several other aircraft, such as helicopters or fighter jets. What was strange about was the fact that the had no country tag on them, just like the plane they came with.<p>

The mechanics working on one of the vehicles, stopped their work when they saw Mila approaching. Mila returned a nod to them, than she looked over her shoulder to see Cady still starring at Merrick. Hesh jogged by them to catch up with Mila; Riley close by his side.  
>"Why did you bring us all the way here? Hesh tried to get aware of his surroundings."Why didn't we travel directly to my brother's location?"<br>"That wouldn't have been possible" She answered. They stepped inside a hangar. The floor was painted over with all sorts of markings and lines. A bunch of helicopters stood in line, their rotors tugged in to save some space. On the other hand space wasn't really the problem in the hall. It was enormous; the mechanics, technicians as well as the soldiers needed a ride to get from A to B fast.  
>"Why?" Hesh wanted to know. His mouth gapped open slightly as he heard himself speak this word of shear curiosity. In Hesh's case it wasn't only curiosity that was driving this urge of knowledge. He would do anything to get a little more information on his brother.<br>"I'll explain everything as soon as you have settled in." Mila smiled, while leading them through a smaller gate into a room which appeared to be an armory. Shortly after them arrived the rest of the soldier that where on the plane with them. Without further redo each on of them startet to put their gear on the big table in the center.

"How was the mission?" Cady asked wide-eyed seeing all the gear. The Leader, Stephan turned his attention away from disassembling his rifle over to the blonde.  
>"You know it…" His glance meet Mila's. "It was terrible I have never seen such a sad place, I swear it." The girl set her eyes on the ground frustrated and moved on to the guy next to him.<br>"You can store your gear here and let it be checked." Mila informed in a friendly tone. Keegan and Hesh nodded, but Merrick just kept watching Cady pace around in the room like a child around a christmas tree. Merrick let his rifle drop on the table with a loud thud. Now he had all the attention he needed;  
>"So…" He cleared is throat. "You dragged us all the way here; wherever the hell here is, to give us some intel." Cady watched closely as they set their gear on the table. The stuff had been quite through some tough fighting. The rifles of all three of them were covered in dust and dirt. The nose of the young female caught something strange as she peeked over Hesh's shoulder.<br>"Ohhhh." Hesh's face grew red in embarrassment, since Cady's loud expression of disgust, alerted everyone. Luckily they didn't have any idea what kind of bath they had taken earlier that day. Riley didn't smell better ether. The shepherd kept close to Hesh for protection, but was soon overwhelmed by Mila's share of affection and kindness.  
>"I'm sorry Riley about back then." Mila patted Riley on the head. The dog returned a yawn and dropped to his belly, because he knew it was safe here. Hesh met again that smile on Mila's face; the very same one she had when he confronted her by their old house.<br>"About that…" Hesh remembered how Mila knocked Riley completely out with one blow. Mila brought her attention over to the Walker boy.

"I see you are all finished." Mila noticed as the rest joined the conversation. The soldiers circled around Mila, while Stephen kept himself a little bit up front to reinforce his role as leader.  
>"All I have to say now is; You have all done well out there. It makes me proud to have such loyal and strong Ghosts under my command." She dismissed her squad. The room emptied itself, until only few people were left. Must of them walked of to the showers or to the mess hall.<br>"You ever held a rifle." Keegan felt Cady starring from behind. Looking over his shoulder the Ghost saw her shaking her head. Hesh chuckled slightly, since he had been using weapons since he was big enough to hold them steady.  
>"Cady why don't you jog over to the Com-Center and see of they need some help." Mila demanded Cady to leave them alone. She hesitated briefly before storming out the very same door the came in. In her rush she nearly stepped on Riley's tail, who didn't seemed to be bothered at all. She slammed the door close, what resulted in a loud bang.<p>

"Now back to the reason you are here." Mila pinched the bridge of her nose and grabbed a remote from under the table, while a screen showing a map came down from the ceiling. Everyone waited for Mila to continue as the lights deemed down.  
>"Borneo, Riberalta." The maps changed from a wide view of south america to a close up to Borneo in the west of the continent. Mila circled the City of Riberalta with the cursor.<br>"We believe that somewhere from Riberalta down the River, the Federation has a secret camp-"  
>"-Bullshit." Merrick interrupted Mila, who turned around not really surprised of the man's reaction. The elder Ghost leaned against the table, while examining the map."That area is chemical wasteland!"<br>"No sane person would set a foot on that ground." Keegan added.

"If _that's_ where Logan is; sure thing I'll be there too." Hesh announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what do you guys think they will find in Borneo?<br>**_**Find it out in the next chapter!**_

**Please R&R **

**_pixeltrix141...out_  
><strong>


	6. Secrets

**Yay I'm back! **

**xldoorslx: Thanks for the Review (*_*)...I'm embarrassed now...I wrote Boreno in the last chapter but I actually meant Bolivia *face palm*  
>(I already changed it though). Be sure to read closely,there is a hint to Logan in this chapter!<strong>

**And also Thanks to the people who have faved and followed this story...  
><strong>

**Also I want to point out that I try to keep the grammar and spelling errors to a minimum (O_O)/) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secrets:<strong>

"This is madness." Keegan simply said, while looking Hesh in the eye. The younger Ghost didn't even think about backing down. This was their only chance and they where to blind to see it. It didn't matter to him if Riberalta or whole Bolivia was contaminated. He would turn every stone, cut through every tree and fight every enemy to the see Logan again.

"The only madness I see is your blindness." The young man spat out, while his eye brows twitched together. „You are all thinking it's way to dangerous." Hesh's eyes found Mila and Merrick behind him.

"We have reasons." Mila spoke for the three of them, while the other two let their heads sink. Hesh knew a little bit about what happened in Riberalta all those years ago. The incident took place when he was just a little kid, but he remembers to have watched the news cast on that day. He will never forget the face his mother made when she heard the news caster name the number of casualties. The US military attacked Riberalta in an attempt to cripple the federation's supply ordnance.

"Why would Rorke drag Logan to Bolivia?" Merrick tried to keep his calm. Mila crossed her arms and showed them the next slide. Again a lot of pictures and files popped up. Some of them where taken from a satellite others with a just a normal camera. One of the satellite pictures depicted the city of Riberalta covered in a huge cloud of smoke. The rest showed quite familiar pictures of dead bodies plastered on the streets of the once lively city. It looked like they weren't warned in anyway.

"After the war started the Federation needed a safe place to develop and test their weapons ." Mila carried on. "The attack never reached the city." she finished her sentence by showing them some more satellite pictures. The date in the bottom right corner said: "December 4th".

"That picture was taken two months ago." Hesh moved closer to the screen, that showed some kind of facility from above. A glass tunnel connected the two separate wings across the river. Even from the pictures Hesh could see that the place was heavily guarded for whatever reason.

"You mean the whole think was a cover-up?" Keegan tried to get on one layer with Mila, who nodded in agreement.

"So what is holding us back, then?" Merrick got inpatient, as he observed Hesh studying the pictures.

"We are not a hundred percent sure if Logan is there or not." The red haired woman defended herself stepping beside Hesh. "The risk would have been to high."

"Since when do you care about risk?" Merrick threw at her. Instead of bursting out in anger Mila stayed calm and collected, while she gathered her thoughts.

"People change, Thomas." She responded. It hit Merrick like a brick to the head,when she called him by his first name. It doesn't happen often that the sound of that name finds his way into his ears.

Mila laid her hand on Hesh's shoulder, causing him to shift his gaze over to her. A warm smile came across her face;

"Everything is going to be okay. We will bring Logan back." She promised the Walker boy.

"I suggest we wait for the report of the surveillance team on the situation there." Mila patted Hesh on the shoulder, than she turned around.

"You all must be exhausted." She led the men outside the room, but Hesh hesitated to leave. He stood there frozen. His head lowered, what casted a shadow across his features.

"Hesh?" Mila called him, but he didn't react to it. Mila told one of her soldiers to lead Keegan and Merrick to their quarters. The slide door closed behind her again, leaving the two alone in the room, which appeared to only be lightened by the screen Hesh stood on front of.

"It's okay to be desperate…" Mila took his hand. Hot tears streamed down Hesh's face but his features stayed locked in a mix between anger and sadness. The elder woman was well aware that everything that happened the past few months has scared the boy forever. First the murder of his father, than the kidnapping of his brother. She would keep a close eye on him; he would try literally everything to bring his baby brother back, no matter the cost, even if it meant for him to give his life.

"Do you think Logan is there?" Hesh asked.

"What does your gut instinct tell you?" Mila countered with another question, since she already deep inside knew the answer. She wanted to protect Hesh from what was about to come.

"I don't know…I think I lost it." Hesh mumbled under his breath, bitting his lip slightly.

"It's about time you get it back…" Mila responded chuckling. Hesh on the hand was more confused that amused. He rose an eye brow.

"I want to offer you something." Mila's tone got serious as ever again. Hesh crossed his arms and let Mila continue;

"Let me train you."

"No." Hesh simply said, without taking her offer even in consideration. He turned on his heel but stopped;

"Unless you kann teach me some magic spell to summon Logan here."

* * *

><p>As the door of the control center slid open, everyone drew their attention to the person stepping inside. The technicians and soldiers jumped from their seats, standing straight. They saluted in respect to their leader.<p>

"At ease." Mila said closing her eyes in annoyance. Everyone knew something upset boss today and none wanted to know why, though none was brave enough to take her wrath. One young woman though dared to walk over;

"Are you okay?" she was concerned. She wasn't used to see Mila in such a state. A slight nod set Mila's head in motion.

"It's okay, Cady." Mila settled her arms on the shoulders of the other woman. "Don't worry….Any news?"

"The Royal Ghost tries to reach us, …" Cady noticed Mila starring passed her, at the big screen which showed a world map. It marked all the places Ghosts where stationed at. If their status was confirmed to be "okay" the points would appear in a bright green color. However if something was up they would blink in a warning red.

Mila remembered, she had stationed the Royal Ghost, which was the surveillance ship responsible for monitoring the west coast of Federation territory, near the coast of Peru, to be able to keep track of the activity inside Bolivia. The situation on Riberalta had been one of their top priorities for a long time now. In the beginning they didn't know what they would stumble upon. Mila actually counted it to be a stalemate right in the beginning but it was worth a shot, because they had received a major increase of Federation activity near Riberalta, which was strange because everyone assumed since the attack on the city it was abandoned by the federation government.

All their assumptions were proven to have been wrong all along. The truth was so out the window, Mila even demanded a definite prove of the statement, which claimed the existence of a secret federation camp inside Riberalta. When a team was just about to set foot on the ground there, Mila cut the whole mission off. She had looked at the satellite pictures the day before again and decided, it to be too risky for any team to handle.

From all they knew it was a fortress; one way in; one way out. Even if a team managed to get close enough to the compound to engage, what in it's self would have been shear luck, considering the sturdy defense rings around the area and the large number of guards all around, a eight-men-height massive concrete wall would have still stood in their way.

"We have a signal." One of the technicians announced. Mila moved forward and let her attention be drawn to the big screen, which streamed a video call to the Royal Ghost. The signal seemed poor; the technicians tried their best to solve the problem.

"Commander." The captain of the ship, greeted Mila with a serious nod. Mila addressed him by crossing her arms.

"We have conformation that POW-Alpha is actually in Riberalta as we speak." The Captain paused, taking a deep breath.

"What else?" Mila got inpatient.

"We also have conformation that Alpha, as we already assumed, is not, I repeat is not a friendly…"

"Are you sure?" The woman kept her calm, even though she knew what that meant. She was about to make one of the toughest decisions in her entire life. "Is there any evidence?"

The captain grab something from his pocket and showed it to the camera. The object he held, where dog tags; the tags of fallen Ghosts. Mila's legs turned into rubber when she connected the dots, but than a feeling of anger rushed through her vines.

"I ordered you to stay aboard the ship and wait for further orders." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Those Ghosts knew the risk!" The captain demanded.

"Enough!" Mila silenced him instantly; not only him but the whole control center grew into a silent room filled with grief.

"Do those brave men and women one last favor and return their bodies home." Mila paused for a short second, swallowing hard. "I dismiss you from your duty as a Ghost." The conversation was ended bevor the Captain had even time to blink.

"Mila-" Cady wanted to get a hold of the elder woman, but failed and was just fast enough to watch her storm through the door, her head held low.

* * *

><p>All of this didn't seem real; he never let the thought of there being other Ghosts come alive in his mind. He wondered if there other things his father kept a secret from him and Logan. He didn't understand why.<p>

He spent the last half hour in the shower to figure that out. The cold water didn't help him to find the answer; it rather caused him to lose track of time completely. A shiver went down his spine when he pressed his forehead against the wall tiles. From there he looked down at his hands;

"Do I really lag the skill to save my own brother…Why else would she make me such an offer?" He shook his head. "No, dad tough us well. I don't need any other teacher, than him…" He slammed his fist agains the wall;

"Why?…Why did you have to leave us?." He became aware of the pain in his throbbing fist."Mum, Dad…" He tried to picture them in front of himself, but their faces where just a blur of fading memories. There was not much he could recall regarding his mother. His dad also almost never mentioned her again, after she passed away.

"Mum's smile…" It was the same warm smile Mila had one her face several times, since they met. That was the single most important memory he kept from his mother. He could pinpoint why…

"Hesh?!" He heard Keegan knock at the front door of his room, what called Hesh back into action from his trance. He quickly got dressed with a shirt and simple camo pants. As he wanted to attend the door, Riley was pacing around it excited.

"What is it?" Hesh yawned, he wasn't in the mood for a conversation. Riley set down on the ground and listened to the two humans;

"I just wanted to check on you." Keegan said, when Hesh leaned against the door frame.

"I'm good. " Hesh obviously lied. Keegan could tell from the sign in Hesh's eyes, which moved sideways to avoid to make eye contact.

"Didn't your father tell you to not lie to your comrades?" Keegan joked, but Hesh didn't quite feel like laughing.

"There are a lot of things he didn't tell me about…apparently." Hesh mumbled. Keegan wanted to disagree with Hesh, since what he just said hit the nail right on the head. The sniper did his best to preserve his impartial expression.

"For example that there was a whole bunch of other Ghosts running around!" Hesh grew angry.

"Things are more complicated than you are aware of-" Keegan said.

"You are the same as him!" Hesh accused Keegan. "I'm not aware because none is telling me anything."

"There is one thing you need to know." Hesh eyes grew wider, while Riley spiked his ears up. The two switched to listening mode.

"Your parents loved you and your brother more than anything else in this world."

"Wait…my parents?" Hesh swallowed. " Does that mean you knew my mu-"

"You have to see this guys!" They heard a guy yell to his comrades. " Someone picked a fight with that American Ghost!"

"Merrick!?" Hesh's and Keegan's glances met, as they turned on their heels into the direction the announcement came from.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Merrick seems to have trouble in keeping his temper...<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave some costructive critisim. Tell me what you like about the story/ what you don't like. Maybe give me some ideas? Suggestions are always welcome in my InBox (^_^)  
><strong>

**pixeltrix141...out**


End file.
